Talk:Overlord Volume 9/@comment-49.145.162.173-20151029171457/@comment-110.55.1.218-20151101150719
After reading all of these, let me clear things up. Life Force = Soul = EXP In the New World, "Life Force" is used to cast a Resurrection-Type Wild Magic ''(emphasis on the "Resurrection" here). This is confirmed in the Light Novel. The Loli Dragon Queen can cast a Resurrection spell that does not incur a loss in ''life force to a single target ''by sacrificing ''"a million lives" or so. We also know that a 5th tier resurrection spell, which is common to Slane Theocracy, causes the target to lose life force after being resurrected. If the target has insufficient life force prior to resurrection, then the spell would simply fail and the target would turn into "glowing ash". This is confirmed from Khajiit's backstory and Jircniv's conversation with Fluder. There are more but with the above premises, we can deduct 2 conclusions. 1) NW's "life force" is the equivalent of "EXP" in Yggdrasil. 2) Resurrection-type Wild Magic uses EXP to cast. In conjunction with no. 2, it's still unknown whether all Wild Magic uses EXP to cast. Instead, some Wild Magic may use MP or HP (though not a single spell is introduced yet that uses HP). Perhaps some even work like skills that cost no MP but has more or longer penalties (e.g. cooldown, casting time, melee range) than a standard spell. Since Life Force = EXP; therefore HP =/= Life Force. Also... "Seems like spells normally use MP but for it to go over rank/11th tier/super tier it needs EXP." Wrong. The mechanics depends on the spell itself, not on the category they're placed with. For example, Down doesn't use EXP at all, but Upon A Star which is also a Super-Tier Magic uses EXP. How is this possible? The answer is very simple. Because you're looking this in a wrong way. Like I said, the mechanics of the spell depends on the spell itself. This is very common in a lot of games anyone can play. Likewise, Upon A Star is akin to special or limited items you can get from special events made by the GM (GameMaster). It's a special spell that requires special cost i.e. using EXP, even though they're in the same category i.e. Super-Tier Magic. "Grim Reaper Thanato(LVL 90) Requires exp/souls/hp? Overlord Wiseman(LVL 90) Requires exp/souls/hp? " Are you really paying attention to the light novel? Both Grim Reaper Thanatos and Overlord Wiseman requires EXP to cast. Souls, yes in NW's language. HP, no. "Dark Young(LVL 90+) Requires exp/souls/hp? La-Shub Niggurath cost unknown" What the heck...why are you inquiring something that has already been explicitly explained in the Light novel? Niggurath costs no MP/EXP/HP at all. Dark Young doesn't cost anything either because it's part of Niggurath itself. "Fallen Down cost unknown, only mentioned that it didn't require MP to cast and has a long cast time." Ummm...what? If we're talking about "cost" then we could say that long casting time, limited usage per day and long cooldown are already the "cost". "So are DL's actually casting Super Tier spells or just variations of Job spells making use of EXP like how summoning LVL 90 monsters consume EXP?" Dude...just stop with these kind of questions. Dragon Lords can't use Rank Magic. Even if on the off-chance they can, they wouldn't be able to cast Super-Tier spells. Rank Magic and Wild Magic are entirely two different magic systems. So being a "variation" is definitely not possible. Seriously, you need to play more games, not just MMORPGs.